


나무늘보 (Sloth)

by kingyu (ifntae)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, everyone's really soft for sunggyu in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/kingyu
Summary: Woohyun smiles into Sunggyu’s neck when he feels the older’s legs wrapping around his waist, hanging like a little monkey— like a sloth, finally in his favorite tree.





	나무늘보 (Sloth)

Sunggyu opens his eyes, waking up. He stares at his ceiling for a few seconds, feeling the sleepiness slipping away from him, and proceeds to stand up. Not without sighing in the process. His feet move slowly out of his bedroom and into the adjacent bedroom where Dongwoo is sleeping. The younger’s mouth is half open, a thick tray of saliva smeared on a side of his face and over his pillow. His morning hair is raised in every angle. Sunggyu would normally laugh or scowl at him, today instead, he does none.  
  
You see, the thing is—… he’s really tired.  
  
He walks over to the bed, stepping on the sides of the mattress in Dongwoo’s waist level. He places a hand over the wall to steadily stand on one foot, poking Dongwoo’s stomach with the tip of his other foot.  
  
“Wake up” The order sounds dry in his tongue. “Wake up, wake up”  
  
Dongwoo doesn’t wake up, not until Sunggyu pokes his cheek with his toes.  
  
Sunggyu finally climbs down the bed and grabs one of Dongwoo’s arm when the younger simply turns around to try to catch up some sleep.  
  
“C’mon” He insists.  
  
Finally, Dongwoo cracks an eye open, half of his body hanging in the air.  
  
“Hyung?” He asks, still not processing what’s happening. “What is it?”  
  
“It’s morning” Sunggyu states, finally letting go of the arm.  
  
Dongwoo turns to the clock sitting in his nightstand. 6:14AM.  
  
“It’s really early” Dongwoo comments, and Sunggyu simply shrugs.  
  
“Still, let’s make breakfast” He pleads.  
  
“But—“  
  
“Dongwoo..” Sunggyu murmurs, and the younger finally takes in the little dark bags under his eyes and the tiredness in his sight, despite the fact that Dongwoo is pretty sure Sunggyu went to sleep quite early last night.  
  
“Woohyun?” He asks tentatively.  
  
Sunggyu nods without saying a thing, and Dongwoo sighs, finally standing up.  
  
“M’kay, let’s make breakfast”  
  
Both males walk to their kitchen but only one of them actually starts cooking. Sunggyu climbs up the counter on the side, his hand hidden on the inside of his sleeve as he positions it on his mouth out of boredom. He watches Dongwoo take the skillets out and cracking open some eggs for them to eat. Dongwoo laughs as he peaks an eye.  
  
“I sometimes wonder who’s the hyung.”    
  
  
  
  
  
Sunggyu walks inside the lecture room a bit too early, yet, there’s a student sitting at the front, playing with his phone. Sunggyu half smiles.  
  
“What are you doing here?” He asks, backpack falling on the floor.  
  
Myungsoo doesn’t look away from his phone to answer. “My 7AM class got cancelled so I figured to come here, since it’s empty.” Sunggyu peaks an eye at what he’s playing, managing to see the last as Myungsoo’s character dies.  
  
The younger frowns and Sunggyu chuckles lightly. He turns around to the older.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
Sunggyu’s little smile dies down. “Woke up really early, couldn’t sleep more.”  
  
Myungsoo frowns. “And why aren’t you with Woo— oh… right,” he chuckles, “I forgot.”  
  
The older sighs, sulking and plopping down on his desk, face hiding on the inside of his arms.  
  
Myungsoo smiles to himself, taking his phone again and starting another game match.

  
  
Throughout the class, Sunggyu doesn’t pay much attention, mind slipping away, thinking about a certain someone. He plays with the ends of his pencil, flicking them against the sheet and even sometimes writing out his name, pretending that he’s taking notes. Myungsoo peaks half an hour later, after the professor said something he didn’t catch. He counts at least 15 Nam Woohyun’s written on the white sheet and titters to himself, Sunggyu finally looking at his side to him.  
  
He smiles, kind of nostalgically.  
  
Myungsoo rolls his eyes and passes a piece of paper to him.  
  
_Just be patient_ , it says.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the afternoon, right after he finishes his classes for the day, he meets Sungjong in their favorite café.  
  
The younger had texted him, asking for some academic advice and telling him that they need to meet up ASAP. Sunggyu answers with an _o_ _kay._ without thinking, fully knowing he had sadly nothing to do after classes. The place is half full when he arrives, and Sungjong is already sitting down on one of the tables, two cups of Ice Americano (one obviously for him) and a bunch of papers scattered around.  
  
Sungjong’s eyes light up when he sees Sunggyu. “Hyung!” He waves, and Sunggyu half smiles, letting the door close on its own as he walks up the few steps in the entrance and makes his way towards the opposite side of the table.  
  
“Hey, Jjongie.” He greets quite softly and friendly, making Sungjong smile at him with the same softness.  
  
Sungjong can be quite a pain in the ass sometimes, but there’s a reason why he matches Sunggyu so well— because he can see through him. He sees the dark bags under his eyes, the same bags that Dongwoo sighed at in the morning, and understands the soft smiles Myungsoo tittered at in class.  
  
“You tired?” He asks, a motherly smile on his face.  
  
Sunggyu shakes his head, fooling no one. Sungjong raises an eyebrow, and he laughs. “Didn’t sleep well last night.”  
  
“You want to rest instead?” Sungjong asks tentatively, ready to gather the papers and take this to another time. “Maybe a coffee wasn’t the best—“  
  
“No, no” Sunggyu shakes his head, reaching for the Ice Americano and taking a big sip through the straw. “I’m alright, I swear. What’s all this about, anyway?”  
  
“University pamphlets.” Sungjong answers, cheeks getting pink. “These are the ones that are offering me a scholarship, these are the ones that aren't, and they’re organized from the closest to farthest away from here.”  
  
Sunggyu chuckles.  
  
“Why are you concerned on the distance?” He asks, taking some in his hands to read the information.  
  
“I don’t want to be away from you guys” Sungjong explains with a low voice.  
  
“It’s fine, Jjong, we won’t loose touch of you choose to go to— wow, Busan University is offering you a scholarship?”  
  
Sungjong nods, hands covering his mouth for the sake to have them somewhere. “They’re offering me a 80% scholarship. I’m considering between Busan or the one you hyungs attend to.”  
  
“What is our university offering you?” Sunggyu asks, scanning Busan University pamphlet.  
  
“40%.” Sungjong sighs. “I can apply for a higher scholarship after 2nd semester, though.”  
  
“I see…” Sunggyu answers, still reading. “You know, Hyunie also got an offer from Busan. But I think it was 50%, he’ll be really jealous when you tell him.” He comments.  
  
“Already did.” Sungjong smiles, snorting. “He did got red in anger.”  
  
“You saw him?” Sunggyu asks, finally looking at the younger. He tries not to sound to eager. “When?”  
  
“Just before, on his way to his first exam. I bumped into him.”  
  
Sunggyu wants to ask what did Woohyun look like today, if he bumped into him because he was with his nose deep into his text book, if he looked like he rested— he probably didn’t, knowing him, he probably slept until 4AM studying until he started tearing up out of dry eyes. He wants to ask this and a thousand more things, but he knows that if Sungjong tells him anything more, he’ll go running to Woohyun’s classroom and probably even interrupt the exam just to take a look at him.  
  
It’s no good.  
  
“Well, you should go to the one that gives you better subjects regarding your major. What are your parents telling you?”  
  
Sungjong avoids his eyes, tiding up the rest of the papers. “They don’t mind if I stay here, they’re calculating how’d it be if I go to Busan, if the dorm will be more expensive than just staying here.”  
  
“Do you care about that?” Sunggyu asks, and the younger shakes his head. “Well, then just consider both of their study program, takes us and the expenses out of the picture. It’s your future we’re talking about.”  
  
“Thanks, hyung.” Sungjong smiles. “You actually sound like my dad.”  
  
Sunggyu snorts, finally giving the papers back and sipping more on his Ice Americano. “I did sound a bit parent-like.”  
  
His smile dies down when he rests his back against the chair and feels a bit sleepy but not enough, the Ice Americano not doing much of it’s work.  
  
“Did you rest last night?” Sungjong brings the topic up again and this time Sunggyu has no way to excuse himself.  
  
“Not much.” He confesses. “I’m not used to sleeping alone.”  
  
Sungjong snorts just like Myungsoo had snorted at the end of the class when Sunggyu told him the exact same thing.  
  
“It’s been only two days, hyung.”  
  
  
  
  
When he arrives back at his dorm, Sungyeol and Howon are sitting on his couch, playing a game they’ve explained to Sunggyu at least twice and he still hasn’t caught the grasp of it—maybe because he doesn’t care much. _Because Woohyun doesn’t play it_.  
  
He greets them with a _hey_ and only Howon turns around to greet him with a smile. Sungyeol throws a _hey hyung_ back at him without taking off his eyes of the TV and Sunggyu chuckles. Dongwoo then walks out from their kitchen and spots Sunggyu closing the door behind him.  
  
“Oh, hyung. You’re coming back early today. No studying afternoon?” He’s got a bowl of popcorn on one of his hands and a big 2L coke on the other, cups hanging on his mouth.  
  
“Ew, hyung, don’t talk when you have our cups in your mouth.” Sungyeol scowls, peaking an eye at him.  
  
Dongwoo laughs his signature laugh— high and short kyakyas.  
  
“No” Sunggyu answers with a sigh. “I haven’t been very focused today” he adds.  
  
“Thinking about a certain tree?” Howon asks playfully after his character dies. Sunggyu rolls his eyes and doesn’t answer (since it’s quite obvious).  
  
“You’ll go rest? We’re about to see a movie after Sungyeol dies.” Dongwoo explains.  
  
“That meant we’re not starting in like half an hou— oh shoot.” Sungyeol frowns, thumbs frenetically moving through the Playstation control, trying to hide his player in a corner and heal himself but—  
  
“That’s the fastest half an hour I’ve ever lived.” Howon exclaims and gracefully receives the shoves Sungyeol gives him.  
  
Sunggyu watches all this with an unconscious smile on his face, mind actually knowing what Woohyun would do if he was here. He’d sit on the other side of the couch, shoving at Sungyeol and telling him he’s crap at this game, Sungyeol would then have a weak comeback saying _at least I know how to play it_ , and then Woohyun would have an even weaker comeback by taking out his tongue. But— add a sigh, Woohyun is not here.  
  
“You staying hyung?” Howon asks, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
  
“Nah,” Sunggyu waves with a small smile. “I think I’ll go rest.”  
  
“Nu-uh” Sungyeol says, climbing down the couch from the back. “You’ll stay and watch this with us. I’m not letting my favorite hyung sulk on his own just because he told his boyfriend he’s not allowed to come around until he finishes his finals.”  
  
Sunggyu frowns. “It’s for his own good, he won’t learn much if he’s with me.”  
  
“We know,” Sungyeol agrees, pushing him towards the couch. “you did an honorific thing by putting his studies first, but you gotta deal with that decision like a man.”  
  
“Like a man?” Howon questions. Sunggyu sits besides him and Sungyeol on the other end, Dongwoo already fixed on the solo couch.  
  
“Yeah,” Sungyeol confirms, pressing on the control and putting Netflix on. “like a man, watching Die Hard 2.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunggyu lies on one side of his body, crushing his left arm and not caring much about it. He’s holding his phone in his hand, pressing on the lock button every 5 seconds, watching his lock screen with him and Woohyun smiling in the background, a big fat 9:24PM written over their faces. He’s watching the minutes pass by, trying to focus on that until he’s sleepy enough to not think about Woohyun and finally go back into dreamland and dream about Woohyun, even though he knows he’d rather be awake— with Woohyun.  
  
But like Sungyeol said before, he dragged this into himself. He told Woohyun to not text him or come visit him for the next three days, not until he’s done with his finals. He’d thought he was very clever at the time, restricting the younger from him to force him into focusing more on his studies, something he really needed to keep an eye on. But he didn’t consider the fact that Woohyun wouldn’t come to sleep at his place those two nights, and Sunggyu had reluctantly lost his favorite pillow to sleep on. He was able to catch sleep at some point, but he didn’t rest much, waking up feeling like he slept 5 minutes and the will to sleep more long gone.  
  
He had watched Die Hard 2— picturing in his head the reactions Woohyun would have if he was besides him instead of Howon, actually knowing at what point of the movie Woohyun would slip a hand behind his waist and push him into his embrace, securing him. He had finished the movie and before Sungyeol could say something about eating out or maybe watching another movie, he excused himself with a fake yawn that he was very much ready to call it a day.  
  
The boys had stick around the living room for another hour until Sunggyu heard the main door open and close, leaving Sunggyu alone in a completely quiet dorm, forcing him into thinking about Woohyun some more.  
  
The clock on his phone hits 10:09PM when he hears knocks on his door. He jerks his body at the sound, half asleep and half awake, not sure if he really heard correctly. The knock comes again, and he stands up.  
  
_It must be Dongwoo_ , he thinks, _he probably forgot his key, again._  
  
His hair is disheveled and he’s scratching the back of his head when he opens the door.  
  
And finds Woohyun standing outside.  
  
“Okay, I know that we agreed on not texting or talking to each other or dropping by each other’s dorm until I finished my finals,” Woohyun starts talking, not letting Sunggyu have a chance to say something and turn him off “but I got a few things to say about that.” He lifts his hands and raises his index finger, tapping it with the other.  
  
Sunggyu stares at his short chubby fingers.  
  
“One,” he says, “it’s bullshit, I don’t want to repeat this ever again because, like, I literally spent two hours last night thinking of you instead of studying, and we could’ve easily avoided that if I was studying here instead, studying in your room, with you in the bed— maybe, naked or— no, not naked, I wouldn’t be able to study like that…” Woohyun drifts off and snaps his head, coming back to his point. “and two,” he lifts up another finger. “I’m done. I do have another exam tomorrow, but it’s a presentation, the one you helped me to last week, remember? and I know that by heart. I could recite you all the slides without watching them, right here in the hallway. And the presentation isn’t due until 4PM so I don’t need to wake up early tomorrow, we can literally laze around all morning, I can even prepare you some pancakes, you know, those with chocolate chips, and a strawberry milkshake on the side, just how you like it. So please, just, please don’t turn me away. I can’t spend another night without you in my arms.”  
  
Sunggyu hasn’t dropped the arm that was scratching the back of his head, not until now that Woohyun finally stopped talking and is looking at him, almost pleading to not be rejected.  
  
He lowers his arm a bit and walks up to him, moving now both to wrap around Woohyun’s neck. Woohyun takes him in, himself enfolding his in Sunggyu’s waist, face automatically falling on the crook of his neck where it meets his shoulder, nose taking in the very much familiar scent— the one that Sunggyu carries with himself everywhere, smelling just like home.  
  
Woohyun smiles into Sunggyu’s neck when he feels the older’s legs wrapping around his waist, hanging like a little monkey— like a sloth, finally in his favorite tree.  
  
“Okay, you can stay Woohyunie.” Sunggyu finally breaths out, feeling content that he got back his favorite pillow to sleep on, fully knowing he’ll have a good dream and rest tonight.


End file.
